Fluoropolymers have unique properties such as low surface energy, high use temperature, and near universal chemical resistance. These properties, beneficial in many contexts, each play a part in making it difficult to bond fluoropolymers (especially perfluorinated fluoropolymers) to substrates made of other materials. The most practiced methods of bonding fluoropolymers to other materials include blending a fluoropolymer with a functionalized hydrocarbon polymer, such as, for instance, a polyamideimide, polysulfone or polyethersulfone, where the functionalized hydrocarbon polymer bonds to the material of the substrate, allowing formation of an interpenetrating network with the functionalized hydrocarbon polymer and the fluoropolymer. The functionalized hydrocarbon materials used to enhance bonding, however, may have several undesirable effects on the fluoropolymer composition. The functionalized hydrocarbon binder generally has less chemical resistance, lower thermal stability, lower dielectric properties, and higher surface energy than the fluoropolymer with which it is blended. These effects limit the applications to which fluoropolymer blends may be put. Lower thermal stability may serve to limit end use applications of the blends and also may lead to off-gassing during topcoat fusing processes. This off-gassing may cause micro or macro blemishes in the topcoat. The lower dielectric properties and higher surface energy of functionalized hydrocarbon binders may also further limit the applications in which a blend may be used. Furthermore, the bonds formed between a blended fluoropolymer-functionalized hydrocarbon polymer layer and a substrate are generally weakened in high temperature environments, particularly where moisture is present.